


The Real World, How Lovely

by eightninetwo



Series: Between You and Me [6]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seven-Year Itch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: Sunggyu could have had it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 06\. the space between dream and reality

Well, nobody said that relationships are easy. Love, in particular, is a difficult kind of relationship.

Sunggyu sometimes wonders how he got himself into this damn situation.

Howon has never been the easiest person to communicate with even before they started dating. And he’s definitely not the easiest person to live with either after they moved in together. Sunggyu doesn’t complain much because he loves Howon for whom he is, difficult or not. In all honesty, Sunggyu doesn’t exactly know how or why he puts up with Howon. He supposes love makes people do the craziest things.

It’s one week before Howon returns from Japan, and almost a week after Howon first starts acting all curt to Sunggyu, which had begun after Howon heard Taehyung’s voice while they were having a video call.

Taehyung is the new intern at Sunggyu’s office, and Sunggyu likes him—he’s a little loud and boisterous at times, but he’s very diligent and very thorough with his work. The previous intern, while good at his work, only put in the bare minimal effort required to complete his job, although Sunggyu can’t exactly find fault with that either since interns don’t get paid much. It can be argued that interns should do more and do better because they need to be graded, but having been one himself once, Sunggyu understands if they don’t.

It’s not that Sunggyu hasn’t thought about it, especially when Taehyung looks at him with eyes large and round enough to rival Howon’s. After all, Howon has obviously been thinking about it too, so, what the heck.

Sunggyu thinks he’s a pretty good boyfriend most of the time. Hell, he probably is. Close to seven years together with Howon is kind of amazing. But Sunggyu also knows what people say about the seven-year itch.

Taehyung’s not known for subtlety, so it’s obvious enough by now that Sunggyu knows Taehyung isn’t just staying late every day to get the perfect grade for his internship. Well, even if it wasn’t obvious to Sunggyu before, it would have been so when the one day Hongki had stayed back instead of him and Taehyung left at the same time as Sunggyu, on the pretext that his work for the day was done.

It’s not Sunggyu’s fault either that Taehyung is currently, rather conspicuously, stealing glances at Sunggyu even while doing work at his own desk.

In a perfect world, Sunggyu would have had it all.

He wouldn’t have gotten into an exclusive relationship at 23 years old, and he’d still be living that frivolous life that all of his college friends expected him to until he’s 40. Or something. Sunggyu had been naive enough to think the same too. He was going to be included in those _Top 30 Most Eligible Bachelors_ lists—every single one of them. He had no doubt about it and neither did his friends. That was, until destiny brought him and Howon together on their asses that one day.

At 29 years old, Sunggyu already feels like he’s an old soul. Some of his friends are still partying all night, yet the only partying he has been doing is with his documents in his office. Some of his friends boast new arm candy every other week, and here Sunggyu is—

Sunggyu thinks about how he doesn’t have to live with Howon’s condescending bullshit sometimes. Just sometimes, though. If he hadn’t met Howon all those years ago, would he have met someone else and gotten as serious as this? Or would he be having the time of his life before he hits the big three-zero? There’s a part of Sunggyu that wishes it’s the latter. But other times, Sunggyu thinks he must have owed Howon a great deal in their past lives to have everything lead to this.

So, really, it’s not Sunggyu’s fault that when Taehyung’s gaze locks on his, Sunggyu doesn’t look away.

Until his phone buzzes and Sunggyu is jolted back into reality.

Ah, the real world, how lovely.

Sunggyu glances at his phone to see that he just received a text from Howon.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the [even after all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033159) verse.
> 
> \---
> 
> whew posting (and writing) of this series has been very much delayed bc i had two other things with earlier deadlines, but there're 24 more to go and i'm a long way from all 30 fills. i'll get to comments asap but i really gotta work on the writing for now since i'm behind schedule by a lot now ;; sobs. anyway thank you for sticking around and reading these! much love to you guys! (also here's the intern i've been wanting to introduce for the longest time hahaha.)


End file.
